


Love is Possible

by aly619



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: Akane leave the city with saying word to her team with the help of Shion. Akane set out to find the man name shinya  Kougama





	Love is Possible

**Author's Note:**

> AkanexKogami forever

Akane leaves the city in search of Kougami. She decided she had enough of the Sibyl System and their corruption. She can’t stand how the sibyl does things. She left a letter to her team letting them know she be alright and for them not look for her She decides to location. Kougami and fight alongside him to take down the Sibyl .but first she had to find him. Thank for assistant Shion I really appreciate it said Akane. Sure Akane we are friends, after all, , said Shion while smoking. I was sorry that you have risk yourself to find Kougami said Akane who was worrying that Shion might get caught. Don’t worry Akane I can just throw them off by sending multiple locations through Japan. It will take them a while and by then I would have to find Kougami. After a while of searching, Shion finally finds where Kougami was. He was staying in a small town not too far from where Akane is. She heads there to find him. After searching for an hour she finally spots him. Kougami got a job as a construction worker. When Akane got closer Kougami was wearing a white tank top shirt with orange vest and hard hat. Akane blush when she saw him. She has to see finally find him after all this year of being separate from him. 

Suddenly a whistle went off letting the worker know that their ship was over. Kougami went to gather his stuff and head home. As he was about to leave. He spotted Akane and their eyes met. They stare at each other for almost a min. Kougami broke the silent. Inspector, I see you travel all this way to arrest me Huh. No, that not it. I came to because I left the Sibyl system and decide to find you. I want to fight alongside you said Akane while blushing. Kougami just smiles and walk towards the inspector hugging her. Akane was surprised at Kougami bold move, but she didn’t care. She was finally with the man she loved. As they were hugging Kougami co-worker were watching them cheering for them. Some were jealous, but happy at the same time. Akane and Kougami just blush that people were watching them.

After a while Kougami and Akane make it Kougami apartment where he was living. So how did you find me said Kougami. Shion helps me she risk her self to find you said Akane. I see remind me to thank her if we see her said Kougami with a smile. The sure thing said Akane with a smile. After talking for hours it had got darker and both decide it was time to sleep. After both shower Kougami cleans his bed for Akane to sleep on while he slept on the couch. Kougami are you sure said Akane. I mean it is your bed after all. It fine Akane I don’t mind said Kogami. As Kougami head to the couch, he notices that Akane is worry about something it something the matter Akane said Kogami who was a worry for the young woman. Its nothing I was just thinking that all. Akane head to the room that had a bed for a single person and a small desk and bookshelf filled with books. Akane lay on the bed as she fell asleep she dreamt that she saw herself in a wedding dress and in front of her was Kougami in a tuxedo. She woke up surprised that she had such a dream. Why did I dream just now said Akane with a small blush on her face? She decides to get a glass of water to refresh her mind before heading back to sleep. As she was drinking water she saw how peaceful Kougami was sleeping. She blushing to try to shake it off. As she finishes drinking her water. She started to head back to the room. When she accidentally trip. Kougami immensely woke up to see Akane on the floor. Akane are you okay said Kougami with concern in his voice. Yeah, I alright just a little clumsy. Akane tries to get up but couldn’t because she had sprained her ankle. Kougami picks up her up bridal style and carries her to the room. After laying her down. The two stare each other in the eyes. Slowly their lips came closer and connect. The two spend the night together and both were happy. The next morning they woke up knowing what happens between. They were both happy to have finally shown their feeling toward others.

months went by during that time they began dating until one night while they were on a date. Kougami has prepared a special surprise for Akane. Today is the day I ask her said Kogami holding a small box. While they were eating Kougami got up and went to where Akane was sitting. Kogami then got on one knee and put out a small box, slowly opening it and showing a beautiful ring with a diamond on it. Akane Tsunemori will you do me the honor of marrying me Akane cry tear of Joys. Yes, I happily accept. Kougami put the ring on Akane finger and both kiss. Everybody in the restaurant cheer for the soon to be a married couple. Two months later Kogami and Akane are standing in the center of the church in front of the priest. On the side of them is Shion who trick the Sibyl system that she was going visit her parent. Shion was made the maid of honor and the godmother of Akane and Kougami unborn child. Who were three weeks pregnant. Akane and Kougami will one day take down the Sibyl system, but for now, they going to enjoy the happiest day of their lives

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ending are the best.


End file.
